


here comes the spark before the dark

by bellezza



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Spirit World Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellezza/pseuds/bellezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer</i><br/><i>here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer</i><br/><i>the lights are off and the sun is finally setting</i><br/><i>the night sky is changing overhead</i><br/>-- "closer" - tegan and sara</p>
<p>For saathi1013 on tumblr who prompted: <i>treehouse, flower crown, spirit world?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes the spark before the dark

"Close your eyes," Korra whispers, and Asami does.

Her world goes dark; she feels Korra rise from her lotus seat, hears her feet pad softly away. Asami sits and listens to the steady sound of her heartbeat in her ears and the spirit wind moving through the leaves of the spirit tree whose branches knit together to make their little grove. Korra moves in a circle around her, whispering too quietly for Asami to make out the words, and after several long minutes finally seats herself across from Asami again and touches a hand to her shoulder.

"Okay," Korra says. "Open your eyes."

Asami does and opens them to find the little grove, thick with shadow before, is filled now with lights. They glow more softly than the street lamps or neon-bright signs of Republic City, and when Asami looks more closely she realizes that they’re not lights; they’re luminescent flowers growing all along the great tree’s branches. Her breath catches.

"Do you like it?"

"It’s beautiful," she murmurs, turning her gaze from the flowers to Korra, smiling shyly and flushed with color, glowing herself in the gentle light. Asami wants to reach out and touch her, but she stops herself.

"Your turn," she says instead. "Close your eyes." And Korra does.

Asami gets to her feet and slips across the grove to one of the branches, reaching out to touch the petals of a flower. It trembles under her fingers, then _leans_  up into them, warm to the touch. She opens her mind to the flower, shows it her intention, asks her permission: the flower says yes.

The others say yes too, except for one or two that shy away from her, so Asami lets them be and moves on to the next. She walks back to Korra and feels the whole short distance like she’s walking on air.

"Can I touch your hair?" Asami asks, and Korra seems to tremble as she nods.

So with her permission, Asami leans forward, the stem of one tiny, delicate flower held in her hand as carefully as copper wire, and twists it into Korra’s hair. She adds another, and another, until all the flowers hang from Korra’s hair like tiny spun-glass lanterns.

Asami pulls a mirror from her pack and holds it level with Korra’s face. “Open your eyes.”

Korra’s eyes blink open, blue as a summer sky, and she stares uncomprehendingly for a second before her eyes widen. “Wow,” she breathes, reaching up to touch one of the flowers as gently as she can, like she’s afraid they’ll fall away. “Wow, Asami, it’s—it’s really pretty. Wow.”

Asami smiles. She reaches out to touch Korra’s cheek. “ _You’re_  really pretty.”

Korra laughs and smiles back, and it’s that same shy smile, but wider now, gladder. “So are you,” she says, and shifts onto her knees to lean forward and kiss her.

Asami’s eyes drift closed, but through them she still sees light, and Korra lit up with it.


End file.
